Sleepwalk Surprise
Candace's plans to hang out with Jeremy are derailed after he becomes interested in playing Phineas and Ferb's newest game, Jetpack Volleyball. Meanwhile, when Dr. Doofenshmirtz discovers he invents "-inators" in his sleep, he decides to go back into his dreams to find out what is happening. Episode Summary Candace is in her backyard talking to herself while looking at Phineas and Ferb until Jeremy phones her. Jeremy asks her if she has any time to go to his house. Candace asks Phineas if he knows what he is going to do today that suggest jet-pack and volleyball. When Phineas replies "No", Candace goes out of the backyard but soon as she leaves the backyard Phineas tells Ferb they know what we gonna do today, by playing volleyball with jet-packs. To Candace's dismay, she phones Jeremy back and ask him can he come to hers instead and Phineas asks her where Perry is. Perry is in the living room and puts his brown fedora on, he jumps on a sofa, the sofa sends him into his lair, where he sees a very tired Major Monogram is on the screen. He apologize to Agent P that he was monitoring Doofenshmirtz all night but fell asleep. Carl wakes him up about Doofenshmirtz building inators and fell asleep again, then Carl says to Perry that he should go. Meanwhile at the backyard Phineas, Ferb, and their friends are in the backyard getting their jet-packs while Candace is inside looking out of the window at them. She goes into the living room where her mom is reading a book. Candace tells her mom that Jeremy is coming over to her house she tells she has five to ten minutes to do her "busting". When Candace opens the door and sees Jeremy joining with Phineas and Ferb to play jetpack volleyball. Candace can't let Jeremy get into trouble, that she tries to distract and keep Linda inside the house. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, he talks to a phone about buying aluminum siding until Perry smashes in. Doofenshmirtz says that Perry did a nice landing posture and then traps him, Doofenshmirtz then accuses Perry for building inators at night, but Perry gestures tells it wasn't him. Doofenshmirtz realizes that he built them, He goes to test the inators that he sleep-invented and pressed the button wondering what evil things might it do. Unfortunately, the first one changed his table to confetti, the second one machine changes a chair to a cupcake, and the third one hits Norm but was a hugging-inator and it made Norm hug Doofenshmirtz and crash to a wall. Meanwhile, the kids and Jeremy started to play Jetpack Volleyball. Candace is still trying to make Linda not go to the backyard and bust her brothers including Jeremy. She then pretends that she hurt her finger and asks her mom to go get a bandage to take some time. Back to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Norm is still hugging Doofenshmirtz while Doofenshmirtz wondering how the inators can be evil and tries to work things out. Then he fell asleep because he's been up all night building nice inators. In his dream where he has a platypus tail and a fedora he meets his inner part. Linda comes back without any bandages that Candace says that it is all right now. When Linda wants to check on the boys, Candace stops her and asks her if they can play a long game of chess together. In Doofenshmirtz's dream, he meets his inner version of himself and shows him a flashback in the dream about Doofenshmirtz getting the three inators together and doing evil things with them and becoming the ruler of the Tri-State Area. His inner part slaps him after the flashback and Doofenshmirtz instantly wakes up. Norm stops hugging him and drops him on the floor. Meanwhile, Candace and Linda are still playing chess. Linda has forgotten how to move the knight and Candace couldn't remember as well. Linda tries to go outside and ask the boys but Candace stops her. Candace goes near the slider and pretends that she asks the boys how to move the knight. Candace imitates Phineas's voice and she says that it moves straight up on the same square. Linda became suspicious about Candace because usually at this time of day she drags her to the garden to bust Phineas and Ferb. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz drags all the three inators outside thinking they are useless, and later making them all like in his dream and remembers what his inner self was telling him. Then Perry escapes his traps and kicks Doofenshmirtz on the face. As Linda tries to go outside Candace calls the house; Linda goes to the phone, Candace fakes a weird accent and says it is important to Linda and she stays on the phone if it was important. Phineas and the other guys finally land on the ground. Jeremy had a good time but he was somehow disappointed that Candace didn't play with them. Perry kicks Doofenshmirtz on the face again, the first of his inators fell off the balcony, it shot a green ray, Candace picks up a volleyball but the green laser hits the ball and turns into a cake. Norm goes to Doofenshmirtz again to give another hug, but was tripped by Perry and knocks the second inator off the balcony and fires a purple ray. The purple ray that hit the net, and then the net hugged the other jet-packs and made them fly away. Finally, Norm throws the last inator after Doofenshmirtz inadvertently ordered him to do that which fires a green ray that hits the jet-packs that were floating in the mid air and making them explode into confetti. Jeremy goes into the backyard where there was lots of confetti and sees Candace holding a cake, Candace said it's their two-month nine day anniversary, Jeremy feels guilty that he has nothing but Ferb gives him a bunch of flowers. Then Linda goes into the backyard and said to Candace that she should told her about the surprise, and tells her that she had to clean up the confetti that her inner thoughts told her that she busted herself. As Perry leaves the building, Doofenshmirtz talk to his inner self that why he was here since it was a dream that his inner self realizes and disappears. Transcript Songs *"I'm Unconsciously Creating Truly Evil Inators" *"Jetpack Volleyball" Gallery "}} Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line He also shouts "Jetpack!" in the song. What'cha doin'? None. I know what we're gonna do today! Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair Sits on a recliner and falls into his lair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *The episode's title was first revealed on Netflix. Production Information *This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on June 1, 2012. *This episode is listed on Netflix as "Sleep Walk Surprise". International Premieres *July 14, 2012 (Family Channel) *July 24, 2012 (Disney XD Canada) *August 16, 2012 (Disney Channel Brazil & Latin America) *October 7, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) *October 28, 2012 (Disney XD Spain) *November 2, 2012 (Disney Channel Portugal) *December 23, 2012 (Disney XD Latin America) *September 8, 2013 (RCTI Indonesia) Errors *When the inators were being pushed off the balcony, the Confetti-inator became the Cake-inator, the Cake-inator became the Hug-inator, and the Hug-inator became the Confetti-inator. *When Perry is leaving his lair, his eye is still in his chair and is not ejected along with his body. *Near the end, when Jeremy says "Oh, great" his eyebrows disappear. Continuity *Doofenshmirtz mentioned buying Aluminum Siding. ("The Magnificent Few") *Once again, the hold music is the muzak version of "I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!". Allusions *''Inception'' - Doofenshmirtz questions his flashback in a fantasy within a dream, the plot of Inception involves dreams within dreams. *'Pavlov's Dog' - Linda mentions having a "Pavlovian go outside" response; this alludes to the Pavlov's Dog experiment. *''The Simpsons'' - Candace arguing with her own voice-over is a running gag with Homer. *''4 o'clock club'' - inner doof look's like inner nero from quiche Trivia *Candace said it was the two month, nine day anniversary of when her relationship with Jeremy began. If we were to pinpoint when their romantic relationship officially "started", the best answer would be to go with the episode "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", where Candace first figured out that Jeremy considered her his girlfriend and officially considered him her boyfriend. That episode took place during the summer solstice, which is on the day of June 21st. Two months and nine days from then would be on the first day of September, meaning that this episode takes place just after summer ended. If Phineas and Ferb started school at this time, then it must have taken place after the school day was over. *There are three fourth wall breaks in this episode: ** Candace numerous times when she talks to her disembodied voice telling her what is she thinking. ** Doofenshmirtz utters that a "ripple dissolve is imminent" before his dream sequence while falling asleep. **Doofenshmirtz's inner self disappears, and Doofenshmirtz looks at the audience before the screen fades to black, ending the episode. *Candace doesn't try to bust her brothers in this episode, but she tries to stop her mom from seeing them. *When Mom asks how the knight moves in chess, Candace herself can't remember; to give an answer she says it "moves straight up and straight down on the same square."- a clear error as that means it doesn't make any real moves. (In reality, the knight moves in L shapes.) *Second episode to have the word "surprise" in its title, the first one being "Meatloaf Surprise". *Third time Doofenshmirtz wears a fedora. ("Agent Doof", "Quietest Day Ever") *The Giant floating baby head makes another appearance. *Second episode where Phineas and Ferb have jetpacks. ("Cranius Maximus") *Fourth time Balloony makes an appearance ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "Meapless in Seattle"). *A Goozim is seen again. ("Got Game?", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) *Second time someone asks for cake in their sleep ("My Fair Goalie"). *Second time Buford eats during Phineas and Ferb's Big Idea ("What A Croc!"). *Tenth time Phineas and Ferb go to space. ("Rollercoaster", "Out to Launch", "The Chronicles of Meap", "The Secret of Success", "The Doof Side of the Moon", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "Moon Farm", "Meapless in Seattle"). *Second time Major Monogram is tired during Agent P's briefing. ("Magic Carpet Ride") *For the fifth time, Linda is home while Phineas, Ferb and friends participate in the day's big ideas. ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted", "Mommy Can You Hear Me?", "Mom's in the House", "Quietest Day Ever") *Third time Candace tries to prevent Linda from seeing the Big Idea ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Thaddeus and Thor"). *Second episode to take place in someone's mind ("Monster from the Id"). *Third time Irving pops out of nowhere in Phineas and Ferb's creations ("Hide and Seek", Ferb Latin") *There is a teenage joined to playing in Phineas and Ferb's creations for third time. **First as Stacy in Put that putter away **Second as Carl in Undercover Carl *Doof compliments Perry's landing pose, but states that it must be tough on the knees. Four years later, Deadpool would make the same joke in the film of the same name. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace, Candace's Brain *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz/Doof's inner self *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Jack McBrayer as Irving *John Viener as Norm : - Does not appear in this episode. pt-br:Surpresa Sonâmbula Category:Episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:S